A Red Tie Affair
by halfaxa
Summary: A little one-shot reflecting on what would happen if 47 had not ignored Nika's foreplay remark. Pretty lemony!
1. Chapter 1

All rights and characters reserved to the creators of Hitman (both game and movie). My hands are the devil's playthings, and they've been having fun. xo

* * *

Nika was playing with fire, Agent 47 was well aware of that. He exhaled slow and deep, clearly exasperated with her badgering, and tried to grasp the remaining threads of his withering, calm composure towards her.

"Because that suitcase perfectly holds my Blaser Sniper Rifle, two .45s and a gag for irritating, talkative little girls like yourself. You want me to stop and get it out?"

 _That should shut her up_ , he thought as he glared down the bridge of his nose at her coy expression. Her small smirk unfurled into a shit-eating grin.

"I don't know - you think we have time for foreplay?"

Whatever semblance of robotic neutrality his brain was clinging on to went out the window, and it took all of his strength to stop his eyes from bulging out of their sockets. That was not the answer he expected, then again, she was always throwing crude japes his way to get a rise out of him. Something deep inside of him snapped. _I am designed to kill,_ he thought, _protecting her is number one priority... but, I... I can't control myself around her anymore_. He turned his attention back to the road as care, composure, and indifference toward Nika dissolved and newfound primal instinct took over. _Take. Dominate. Inside her please let me be inside her. Need. Mine._

47 leisurely pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road, and almost immediately the temperature in the vehicle rose - at least, he thought it did, given his acute senses. Nika in all of her doe-eyed glory was staring disbelievingly at him, mouth slightly ajar. _I'd like to bite that perfect bottom lip, tug on it and show her who's in charge_. That errant thought seemed to come right out of left field, incapacitating him. 47 inhaled sharply and could taste notes of her sun-kissed hair, her clean dress, but more importantly a musky, heavenly sweet scent sluiced its way into his nostrils and immediately he was harder than a tire iron. _I need to taste her,_ he thought, biting his lip and giving her a backwards glance full of dark desire and promises of what was to come as he exited the vehicle.

Nika sat there stunned, so many different emotions flooding her veins... Shock, fear, excitement, arousal. She clenched her legs together to staunch what she was certain was already a growing pool of wetness. Could 47 be serious or was he just going to put her in the trunk again? She felt her temper flare, blood boiling, and steeled herself in preparation for the verbal onslaught she was going to give him - she refused to be put back in the trunk - when she saw his reflection in the rear view mirror. He was placing a suitcase on the top of the trunk and taking something out of it. _Holy shit,_ Nika thought. _Holy fucking shit, he wasn't joking_. Her heart surged in her chest in anticipation and she became overwhelmed with need, something she had never felt for any man before in her life, not even Belicoff. She looked in the side mirror of the car, and found 47's gaze locked onto hers. He curled one finger in a repetitive motion, beckoning her to get out of the car and come to him. Although she repeatedly told herself she was done taking orders from men, 47 would forever be the only exception.

Nika cautiously approached the rear of the car to find her mysterious killing machine-turned-protector with one of his signature red ties draped across his upturned palm. His eyes were black, lust-filled pits, and she found it hard to look away.

"47, I was only joking, I know you don't do-"

"Stop talking before I change my mind."

Nika nodded mutely, nipples pebbling at the roughness in his voice. She wagered that he had no idea what he was doing, merely basing his actions off his lust, but decided to play along and see where it got her.

"Lean against the back of the car, facing the hood. Spread your legs and place your hands on the car. Do not look anywhere but forward."

She barely stifled a giggle, muttering, "Are we playing cops and robbers now? Frisking is not the way into a lady's panties."

Her giggles were cut off sharply by 47 pressing his full weight up against her, grinding her into the car as he roughly grabbed her choppy hair and pulled her head back to gain access to her neck.

"I told you to stay quiet or we're done here, little girl..."

He ran his nose along the column of her neck and Nika swore if she was wearing panties they would have been destroyed. 47 took the tie and placed it in her mouth, tying it tight to the back of her head. He then stepped away.

The loss of heat against Nika's back was maddening, and she growled into the tie. She counted the seconds, minutes, and decided this was bordering on the edge of humiliating. What if someone drove by? She looked like a kidnapped prostitute just enjoying the countryside breeze. She was about to turn around and tell him to get back in the car and forget everything when she felt his fingertips fluttering along the crease of her bottom near the juncture of her thighs. Her knees almost gave out at the sensation, heart swelling at the feeling of his touch. _He's actually touching me without overthinking and distancing himself_ , Nika thought gleefully. His fingertips danced slowly toward her core, then away, then closer, then up over her ass, pushing her dress up to rest on her lower back. She was practically bared for all the world to see, but was now too lost in a lust-induced haze to care; he was barely touching her and she felt like she was going to burst into a thousand pieces.

47 cocked his head, gauging her response to his exploration. Her skin was so soft, her smell so tantalizing. He wanted to be buried deep inside her, but knew he had to wait and get his emotions in check first. He wanted to punish her for her smart-ass remarks that she dished out all the time. He calculated the angle and force of his muscle movements before winding back and swinging his hand - hard - in an upward motion against her ass cheek. Nika jumped, a small cry escaping her lips but quickly muffled by the tie. This was soon followed by a guttural groan, and 47 was wrong when he thought he couldn't get any harder. He swung his hand again. _Smack_. Soothed the area with his fingertips. Another swing. _Smack_. His hand was leaving red imprints on her dainty, porcelain-coloured ass. _Mine_ , he growled in his head.

Nika was in heaven. She had never been punished for want of pleasure, but she knew that was 47's intention as he would never hurt her. She could feel her wetness dripping down her legs, but was not embarrassed. There was a pregnant pause, and then she gasped as she felt 47's lips near her ankle.

47 slowly kissed his way up her right leg, memorizing each scar and freckle with a swipe of his tongue, tasting memories and regrets embedded in her coconut-oiled skin. As he worked his way past her knee, 47 found that she was trembling like a leaf in a wind storm. He grasped her hips firmly in his large hands, almost having to hold onto her for support as his lips found the trail of sweet, forbidden nectar dripping from her heat. He languidly but tentatively ran his tongue across her skin and moaned loudly, appreciatively, animalistic-like.

"Fuck, you taste good."

47, now painfully hard, had never tasted anything like it in his life, and wanted to drink her dry.

Nika, whose eyes were currently seated in the back of her skull out of sheer pleasure, moaned against the tie and arched her back to push her ass and dripping wet core closer to his face, silently pleading out her need. 47 graciously accepted the invitation before he could talk himself out of it, and lapped at the rest of her escaping juices right up to the crease of her ass where he was playing with her before. He decided then and there that he would follow this woman to the ends of the earth.

"I want you to lean forward onto the car, all the way."

She acquiesced, panting.

He took in the sight of her, spread for him, and knew that if he had ever experienced love for a human before, it probably felt something like this: lust combined with overwhelming need for protection and comfort. Exactly what he felt for Nika. He flattened his tongue and slowly licked her from her pleasure-inducing nub, hidden in her delicious folds, to her opening. He was not prepared for her legs to give out as she moaned long and loud, and quickly reattained his grip on her hips.

"Nika." His voice came out in a growl, "I need you to look at me."

She shyly turned her head to look over her shoulder and was startled at just how hungry he looked. The next thing she knew, he had furtively yet determinedly dove into her core, exploring with his tongue. He continued his ministrations for a few more seconds before madness overtook him.

"Fuck it!" He snarled, quickly standing up and ripping the tie out of her mouth.

"I need to hear you, see you, taste you," it all came out in a jumble of words as he ripped her body around to face him. 47 quickly dropped to his knees again and forced Nika's legs onto his shoulders before diving back in.

"Oh my god, 47!" Nika cried, clutching his head to her. She figured she could at least encourage him now without a tie stuffed into her mouth.

"Higher, baby, use your tongue- oh, oh my god yes, just like that. Use your fingers!" She demanded.

47 cocked an eyebrow and glared at her through it as he continued his sweet torturous movements with his tongue.

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers, please," she begged.

47 obliged, and within minutes Nika was trembling uncontrollably. For someone who had never done this before, it was definitely becoming of him. Then again, he was good at everything else he did. 47 slightly curled his fingers upward and Nika's vision momentarily blurred out. He did it again, and once more, while relentlessly flicking his tongue over her nub and thrusting his fingers.

"Fuck! 47, I'm coming! Oh my god, oh my god I love you I love you don't stop please fuck I love you!" Nika babbled, tears streaming down her face as she climbed her mounting pleasure and shattered in a high, keening wail and flood of wetness which 47 greedily lapped up.

47 slowly withdrew his fingers from her wildly contracting walls, fully prepared to sheath himself in her and declare his feelings out of insanity and lust - did he love her back? - when he heard a car in the distance. He stood quickly, pressed a chaste kiss to Nika's lips - their first - fixed her dress, and walked back to the driver's side door.

"Get back in the car."

It was like his mask of indifference toward her and his stone-like composure had returned, like none of that sexual endeavour had happened. Nika was both enraged and amazed at how he could shut down so easily. She ambled back to the passenger side door, trying to catch her breath, and let herself fall into the seat.

"Seatbelt." 47 punched the gas pedal to the floor, engine roaring and tires squealing as they swerved back onto the road. Nika could see headlights far behind them in the distance, finally registering that dusk was upon them. She shook her head disbelievingly, almost certain that everything that had just occurred had been a private show in her head.

It was then that she caught 47 out of the corner of her eye as he languidly sucked a finger into his mouth, licked it clean, eyes closed as he relished the flavour. The look he gave her when he finally opened his eyes simply said, _we are not done here..._


	2. Another Author's Note

Alright, folks. I've been finished university officially for a month. I'm ready to write again. However, I can't choose which scene from the movie that I would like to emulate or play off of. I'd be super elated if you guys messaged me with what you'd want to read. I aim to please. xx


End file.
